


Roses

by criticalerr0r



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Fangan Ronpa: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, jesus take the wheel, spoilers for the whole game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalerr0r/pseuds/criticalerr0r
Summary: Prompt: fusetter.com/tw/iyevwIsL#all and twitter.com/yoonsic932828/status/1367838425697579008Translation for the fusetter page: "I'm struck by the fact that the Alter Ego of Mikado Sannoji, which transcends humans, has mentioned Nikei several times after his death. Mikado Sannoji tasted defeat after chapter 6 - I want him to reunite with Nikei Yomiuri who died earlier in a pitch-black space, and talk philosophically alone."
Relationships: Sannoji Mikado & Yomiuri Nikei, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fusetter.com/tw/iyevwIsL#all and twitter.com/yoonsic932828/status/1367838425697579008
> 
> Translation for the fusetter page: "I'm struck by the fact that the Alter Ego of Mikado Sannoji, which transcends humans, has mentioned Nikei several times after his death. Mikado Sannoji tasted defeat after chapter 6 - I want him to reunite with Nikei Yomiuri who died earlier in a pitch-black space, and talk philosophically alone."

_Orange roses: desire, enthusiasm_

"U-Um, Nikei? I have something I want to give to you..." Mikado nervously looked away from the journalist, holding something behind his back.

Nikei stared blankly at the hacker, unsure where he was going with this. "Mikado, your glasses are slipping." He pointed out, pointing to them.

"Well, uh, you can open this while I fix them!" The taller boy exclaimed with a flustered face, handing Nikei what was behind his back and quickly fixing his glasses and whatever else he thought needed adjusting, such as his tie, the cuffs of his shirt, his hair; anything he could fidget with.

Nikei looked at his hands, which now held an envelope with an orange rose taped to it. Looking back at Mikado, he had a feeling that the hacker wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon until he read the letter. 

'Just like an unskippable cutscene.' Nikei thought with a sigh, carefully opening the envelope so he didn't rip it. Inside, he saw something that he never expected.

A confession letter.

He read it over in disbelief. Was this really true? He knew that Mikado and him had been close friends since they had first run into each other at the beginning of the Tragedy, and had stayed together when they learned that the other was looking for the same person, but he never expected that Mikado would've fallen in love with him.

He remembered how Mikado would always soothe Nikei's fits of blind anger, distract his mind when things were getting stressful, and murmur positive words when the journalist was close to crying. Perhaps, just maybe, he was in love too.

In place of words, Nikei lowered the letter from his face and walked over to Mikado, hugging him with a smile. "Ah?! Does that mean you...?" The hacker trailed off. When Nikei wordlessly nodded his affirmation. Mikado hugged his back, tears coming to his eyes as he laughed.

Nikei didn't know why, but he wanted to keep his best friend-turned-lover by his side until he died. Maybe that was just love.

***

_Black roses: eternal love, tragic love_

The journalist grumbled as he continued writing his new article. He was content with the adjustable temperatures of the Monocruise rooms, as he could cool himself down after running around the island and getting interviews from everyone. Not that they'd mean anything in the end.

They would have meant something to him, the real Mikado Sannoji, if he were still alive. But when he came to the temporary laboratory where the hacker worked to visit him, his work partner had informed him that his dear Mikado has been murdered in cold blood. He didn't believe it until she showed him a picture that she was given.

After getting the location of where the picture was taken, Nikei hurried to that spot while ignoring the pleas of his 'partners'. When he saw Mikado's dead body for himself, at least a day or two old, he hugged his corpse as he wept, not that he'd ever admit that to the others.

Soon after that, a 'thing' that looked like Mikado but never appeared in the outside world made them an offer to get the Divine Luck back. It wasn't his Mikado, he knew that for sure, but he learned later from some files of his late lover that the 'thing' that stole his leadership was an Alter Ego, an AI that was made to be exactly like the real deal. And the worst part about it was when he learned that the AI had hired a broker to kill the real Mikado.

As he continued writing his article and tried not to think about his situation, he heard the telltale sound of that 'thing' teleporting into the room. "What do you want, Mikado? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Nikei snapped.

"Come on, I'm just checking in and making sure you're alive. You don't have to be so harsh." Mikado whined. "Jesus, it's cold in here! Why don't you turn the heat up or something?" He suggested, reaching for the thermostat.

"Touch that thermostat and I'll break your arm." The journalist threatened, not looking up from his writing. 

"That's cold...colder than the room temperature." The wizard faked a whimper, but Nikei ignored it. "Well, I suppose I should at least make sure you don't starve. You have quite the habit to while working." With a flick of his wrist, a small bento appeared on Nikei's desk beside his notebook. It was accompanied by a black rose, which Nikei took notice of.

"...Why do you care so damn much? Go find another 'Void' to bother." He snarled, loathing the new name that Mikado had given the group...not that they were named in the first place.

"But you're my favourite person, don't you know?" Mikado purred. "Don't you love me too?"

Nikei slammed his pen flat on the desk in anger, wheeling around to face the wizard. "Get the hell out, you bastard! I don't love you! No one loves you!" He snapped, pointing to the door.

"S-So mean..." Mikado began to fake cry again, but saw that it wasn't working on the enraged journalist and left. As soon as he teleported away, Nikei threw the black rose in the garbage and went to his bed to cry.

***

_Blue roses: impossible love, unattainable love_

When the virtual world's time was finally up, it completely crashed and destroyed the white background that Mikado was used to seeing. Maybe the Kisaragi Foundation had blown the island the lab was on up. Who knows.

Mikado woke up in a pitch-black emptiness, unsure of where he was. "Ah, is this the place where I wait until I'm deleted?" He asked to no one in particular. "What a pity."

"No, it really isn't."

Mikado whipped his head around when he heard that familiar voice. To his shock, Nikei sat cross-legged on the floor, alive and unharmed. "How...? Did the program somehow bring you back?" The AI demanded.

"No idea. I was in the Void Theatre one moment and in this place the next. I think I'm dying." The journalist assumed.

"You think correctly." Mikado walked over and sat down facing Nikei. "This program is dying, and us with it."

"So, it's just as I thought." Nikei sighed. "Well, there is a good side to all of this I suppose."

The wizard raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"I get to see him again." The journalist answered with a smile. "It's been a long time. I hope I can find him again."

"You mean my father? You really care for him?" Mikado asked. "He's a complete idiot. Why would you care for someone as incompetent as him?"

"...You don't understand, do you? I suppose you wouldn't get what bonds and loyalty are, not to mention not being an absolute dick. The real Mikado was the one I loved, not you." Nikei frowned, looking down at the ground.

There was a bit of silence between them before Mikado spoke again. "If Ms. Mitsume never added all those excess artificial emotions into me, I could've replaced him. I have all his memories up until my creation, so when he died, I could've taken his place." He looked up at the smaller boy. "Did my father ever tell you what the purpose of my creation was?"

Nikei shook his head. "No. He never did. He only told me he was making an AI in collaboration with Kokoro."

"My purpose was originally to be Utsuro, as that's what Father was looking for at the time. But since it was hard to make an Alter Ego of another person, he made one of himself instead. Which became me." Mikado sighed. "After that, my purpose was to create a scenario in which Utsuro would be resurrected. But I guess some of my original programming was forgotten about, and my purpose was twisted to become Utsuro."

"So in the end, you didn't care about anything else as long as you became him." Nikei finished. "As long as you weren't human, you couldn't change yourself."

"...I still had my father's base personality and memories in me, even if I've long outgrown them." The wizard continued. "Even if I didn't think so, I still loved you. I couldn't stop thinking about you after you died. Or rather, were executed."

"If you loved me, why did you make my life hell?" Nikei demanded.

"...I didn't know what the feelings inside me were, even if I could comprehend all my emotions. I thought that by getting rid of you, the feeling would go away as well..." Mikado shook his head. "It seems that I was wrong."

Around them, the world began glitching out. "...It's the end, isn't it?" Nikei solemnly spoke, closing his eyes and holding back his tears.

"Before we have to depart, I have something for you." Mikado took out a blue rose from his cape, glitchy from the particles he put together. "You know, my father was quite interested in the language of the flowers."

"He...was? I always thought they just looked pretty." Nikei took the rose from the AI's hands and looked it over.

"Different coloured roses mean many things. Orange roses symbolize desire and enthusiasm. Black roses symbolize tragic love. And blue roses, well...they symbolize an unattainable love." Mikado looked around, seeing the blackness around them slowly begin to turn into white particles.

Nikei held the rose close to him. "It was a decent life while it lasted." He smiled, closing his eyes yet again.

"Give my regards to my father for me." Mikado requested, willing his emotions to be still as the freezing and deleting of his code was inevitable to him. His only regret was not following the emotion his father's memories left of Nikei.

The power supply ground to a halt, and the virtual world deleted itself with everything in it.

***

A month later, Iroha snuck back to a graveyard close to the Kisaragi Foundation headquarters. She quietly stepped through the grass, past the graves of Utsuro's killing game's victims, until she arrive at a new set of graves. 

After looking through the names of the gravestones, she took out some flowers hidden in a new grey trench coat she stole and placed them at the graves of her dead friends. She had the head of a sunflower, a forget-me-not stem with a row of flowers on it, and she had two roses with her.

Nikei's grave was placed right next to the real Mikado's, and Iroha put the two red roses in front of them. A symbol of true love.


End file.
